


Assumptions

by StarryFire14



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryFire14/pseuds/StarryFire14
Summary: An emotionally stunted Laxus jumps to conclusions and an easily amused Lucy laughs in his face. A Laxus/Lucy one-shot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a one-shot and it's one of my all-time favorite pairings!  
> Let me know in the comments if you think I did okay - if there's enough positive feedback I may post some of my other short stories as well.
> 
> Side-note: I do not own Fairy Tail. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“When were you going to tell me?”

He’d asked it calmly, but his voice betrayed an anger that Lucy wasn’t used to. Well, she was used to it, but not when it was directed at her. She was mostly pardoned from his short temper, and had been for a few years. 

“What do you mean, Laxus?” She tilted her head to the side, like a confused puppy. Anything that sparked (‘Ha! “Sparked”!’ She loved puns sometimes) that kind of anger from the blonde dragon slayer definitely piqued her own curiosity. Especially as it seemingly was directly related to her.

Leaning his elbows on his desk and burying his face in his hands, Laxus let out a heavy sigh. He sounded almost tired, but fatigue wasn’t something the man ever showed. He couldn’t be seen as weak, after all. Some old habits die hard, and his refusal to show vulnerability? Yeah, that was one of them. 

“You know what I’m talking about, Lucy,” he stated. Across from him, Lucy tossed one leg over the other and crossed her arms over her chest, her own anger rising in challenge to his.

Suddenly, understanding dawned on Lucy’s face, and she immediately backed down. She raised her hands in front of her as if in surrender, “Listen, if this is about the Crocus Observatory fire, I swear-”

“That’s not it, and you know it! Damn it, Lucy!” Laxus pushed up from his chair to glower at the celestial mage. 

Anger back in full force now that she was sure she wasn’t in trouble because of Team Natsu’s tendency to ruin, well, everything, she jumped to her feet as well, “Well if it wasn’t that then what the fuck is your problem, scarface!?”

Laxus hated Cobra a little more every day, as it seemed Lucy was picking up on one of his more infuriating habits - oddly accurate and typically offensive nicknames.

“My fucking problem, Blondie, is that I deserved to know! As your guildmaster and as your boyfriend, you should have told me you were sick!”

“Of course I didn’t tell you about tha---” Lucy stopped speaking, suddenly catching up to what he said. Sometimes her mouth got ahead of her brain when she was riled, this appeared to be one of those instances, “What?”

Laxus sat heavily back into his chair, and instead of anger, she caught sadness, disappointment, even grief on his face, “You can trust me, Lu. Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?”

Lucy didn’t answer. She couldn’t. She was still confused. 

“Gramps taught me, you know. He taught me how to detect magic in others. Honestly, I don’t know how I didn’t notice before now.” He slumped in his seat, staring at the empty space to his left, lost in thought. 

“I-” he swallowed over the thickness in his throat, “I wish you would have told me. But…” he rubbed at his eyes, though would never admit that he was fighting tears, “I-I’m sorry, love. I’m sorry I didn’t notice your magic power dwindling sooner. Can you at least tell me, h-how much time you have left? Have you seen Porlyusica?”

Lucy, who had been standing there stunned during his monologue, finally started putting the pieces together. ‘That’s what this is about…?’ she questioned internally. 

Laxus was looking to her, waiting for a response. The sadness in his eyes was clear as day, he was showing more vulnerability than Lucy ever seen from the man, even after three years of dating (and two of living in the same house).

Without warning, Lucy exploded in exorbitant, belly-bursting laughter. That was never ending. 

She tried to explain, to help him understand, to even talk at all but she couldn’t string two words together through her uncontrollable giggles.

“Lax… Damn it,” she was panting now, having collapsed into the chair, clutching at her stomach, “I….I’m….not….sick…”

Laxus was…. Less than amused. The sadness had started to clear from his face, if only a little, and he was just looking at her with that stoic and slightly pissed off look that was his resting face. 

“You can’t deny it, Lucy. I can tell. You barely have any magic power left. Stop lying to me.” he informed her, spitting that last part out as a command.

This did not have the desired effect, as Lucy’s giggles only increased - in both volume and violence, as she fell harshly to the floor and started assaulting it with her closed fists.

Laxus was reaching a level of anger at her that he hadn’t since she’d cheated him out of a sparring victory last year, but for some reason, her uproarious laughter had him fighting a smile. She always had his emotions twisted up and confused, it seemed today was no exception.

For several long minutes, Lucy tried (and failed) to address her surly boyfriend. Every time she opened her mouth - to explain, make him understand what was going on, and that she was very much not dying - she would get two words out before succumbing to her amusement once more. It took her choking on laughter and a resulting coughing fit for Loke to finally deem it necessary to offer his assistance. 

He arrived in the room in a flourish of sparkles, as Lucy’s laughter quieted somewhat. She didn’t stop, but it became less obnoxious and fell toward more soft chuckles as her lion spirit addressed her guild master/boyfriend.

“Laxus, I believe I can clarify some things for you, if you’d like?”

Said man simply nodded, relieved. It wasn’t often Loke interjected himself into his and Lucy’s conversations, but when he did? It was to point out that they were both idiots. It nearly always resulted in the end of a pointless argument, “Please. Go on.”

The leader of the Zodiac nudged his keyholder - who was pulling herself up to a seated position on the floor - with a foot as he walked past her and took her abandoned chair.

“So,” he began, “You are aware that celestial magic is very powerful, and is essentially the ability to tear through dimensional barriers to reach other realms - well, the celestial realm, specifically?”

“Yes.”

“You are aware that, for that reason, celestial magic users are frequently targeted for various nefarious plots?”

“Yes? Get to the point, cat.”

Lucy chuckled a little louder on the floor. Loke shot her a dirty look, but turned back to Laxus after she squeaked and covered her mouth with her hand.

“You are also aware that Lucy is the single most significant source of this magic on Earthland? And that, because of that fact, she has been targeted no less than 47 times by dark mages and dark guilds alike? And that the current tally of her kidnappings is at 23 as of last year?”

Laxus considered this, but still couldn’t figure out what the guy was getting at, “I didn’t know the numbers - which, by the way,” he addressed Lucy on the floor, “nobody knew you got kidnapped last year? Or at least no one told me,” he looked back to Loke, “but yes, I guess I did know that her magic makes her a target, what does that have to do with anything?”

Lucy, finally under control of herself, spoke to Laxus, “I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d cancel our trip to Akane the next day, and no one else knew because I got out of it fine on my own. Honestly, I can take care of myself.”

“Obviously not!” Laxus pointed out, “You’ve been kidnapped 23 times!”

“That’s not the point, Sparky! I got out of it, didn’t I?”

“This time, maybe, but-”

“CHILDREN!” Loke screamed at the two blondes. When he’d gotten both of their attention, he defended himself, “What? You were both acting like children and you know it.”

Both blondes turned away from each other. Like petulant children. 

“Ugh. Whatever. Point is, Laxus, that Lucy’s not been targeted in nearly a year, because she - and us spirits as well - have gotten better at masking her magic power. Eventually, it will appear as if she has none to anyone unless she wants them to know about it. We are doing it to keep her safe, so stop jumping to conclusions.”

With that, he escaped back to his own realm as Laxus sat, dumbfounded.

“Look,” he began after several minutes of silence, “It’s not supposed to be possible to hide energy at all - don’t look at me like that, damnit - anyway, it’s no surprise I assumed you were sick!”

Lucy stood, amusement dancing in her eyes. “When have you ever known me to stick within the confines of what’s ‘possible’ when the impossible is out there just waiting for me to challenge it? Hmmmm?”

She was walking up to him, around the desk to stand next to him. 

Lucy put her hand on his cheek, which was showing just the smallest tinge of an embarrassed blush, “Whatever,” he muttered, turning away. 

She pulled his face back to look at her and sat down on the desk. She didn’t say anything, but he could see the triumph in her eyes.

“Ugh. Fine. I, Laxus Dreyar, have lost this argument and hereby admit that I was being a dumbass,” he recited. Under his breath, he muttered, “still can’t believe you make me say that every damn time.”

Lucy laughed again, albeit a little less loudly. 

“I… I’m glad you’re not dying.” he said finally.

“Indeed. I would have told you, though, honest. I just didn’t realize you could sense magic power that acutely. Not many can.” she conceded, smile still in place. Laxus scooted his chair over and rolled forward so his torso was between her legs, and pulled her forehead down to rest against his own. 

“Still don’t know why you thought it was so damn funny,” he complained at her.

“Lax,” she said, fighting another giggle. He could still see it in her expressive brown eyes though, “You remember the argument last week?”

The guild master pulled back a little and his head fell in shame, “Gods damn it all. Why don’t I ever listen to you?”

Laughing, Lucy answered, “Exactly! Like I said last week, making assumptions just makes and ass out of ‘u’ and me? Well, I just think it’s adorable when you admit you’re wrong.” 

She ruffled his hair and escaped the desk by rolling backwards off it - knocking all his considerable stacks of paperwork on the floor. She popped up and bounced on her feet, holding her arms by her chest as if to start boxing, and stuck her tongue out at him. 

“I… guess I deserved that,” he said, looking at the paper scattered everywhere with a defeated look. 

“Yup. But it’s an issue for tomorrow. Race ya home?”

Laxus smirked, “Full magic, no holds barred?” Oh how he loved their training games sometimes.

Lucy’s bright smile answered him, “Of course!” and she raced out of the guild without giving him a second to prepare.

Thunder was heard moments later as she was running through the streets of Magnolia, and she suddenly stopped in her tracks and watched lightning streak across the sky. 

“Oh damn it, you little sneak, you know lightning teleport isn’t fair!” she shouted out to seemingly no one, but she damn well knew he could hear her.

One loud, and very close lightning bolt later and she heard his deep rumbling chuckle in her ears, “Oh, I know. But I’ve got to win something today.”

He spun her around, cupped her face in his large hands, and kissed her deeply. Just as she was melting into him, he pulled away with a wink and a “see ya at home, Blondie” he disappeared in a flash of lightning.


	2. Lucy Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus is uncomfortable not being able to sense Lucy's magic. Lucy just wants to take a relaxing bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay - I know this is a one-shot but this got stuck in my head while I was trying to write another story and I just had to get it out.  
> I do not own Fairy Tail.  
> Enjoy!

“It’s weird”

“What do you mean, it’s weird?”

“Your magic,” Laxus clarified, “Not sensing it is weird as fuck. It makes me panic whenever you start using magic because I think you’re going to die of magic depletion.”

Lucy rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms over her chest. They were at home, in the little cottage she’d convinced him that they needed because it was cute and there was a great fireplace. It also happened to have the largest bath tub she’d ever witnessed.

The very bathtub she was in now, having been trying to relax until her boyfriend stormed in at random and started going off about how concealing her magic was weird. 

Because he clearly couldn’t have found a better time to confront her about it.

“You know why I do it, Laxus. We’ve talked about this. Or do you like it when I get kidnapped?”

Laxus was fidgeting, and started pacing back and forth in the bathroom. He didn’t answer. 

“Lax, if you’re going to be doing your best brooding impression of Gray for much longer, can you maybe shut the door? You’re letting all my steam escape and it’s cold.” Lucy suggested, having lowered herself down to her chin in the bath to guard herself from the chill of the outside-the-bathroom air that was coming in. 

She had no idea how the man had yet to figure out that her bath time was sacred, but clearly, he hadn’t, and it was extremely vexing. He was lucky she was naked and cold because if she hadn’t been, she likely would have already Lucy Kicked him to oblivion for his thoughtlessness.

As it was, she just gave him her greatest death glare (which was, admittedly, pretty terrifying) but he didn’t get the full effect because he was still pacing and not even glancing her direction.

“LAXUS. DOOR. NOW.”

The man paused at that, and gave her a puzzled look. When he saw the anger in her eyes, he gulped, and rushed to close the door. He almost always beat her in their spars, and he shouldn’t logically be terrified of a 5’5’ blonde woman who loved him, but… he kind of was. Mainly only when she leveled him with that particular glare.

He turned back around to face her once he’d secured the door, and steeled his nerves.

“I don’t like it, Lu.” He crossed his own arms over his chest.

Sitting up and scrutinizing his features, she responded, “I know. But it’s keeping me safe. Keeping me from having to look over my shoulder all the time.”

“About that,” Laxus began, taking a seat at the tub, “What if that’s not the reason you haven’t been targeted? I mean, you know how rare it is for people to be able to sense magic. How likely is it that you shielding yours is helping you at all?”

Lucy quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“It’s just as likely that they’ve heard the stories about how strong you are now and haven’t tried anything. I mean, you’re S-Class now, after all.”

“That’s… not likely. At all. Fairy Tail is the best known guild in the country, and we are targeted all the time.”

Laxus’ face fell, “Please, Lu. I’ll look after you. But it really bothers me that I can’t feel your magic anymore. I’m… on edge. Can we just see? If it doesn’t work we will go right back to shielding your magic.”

Sighing, Lucy caved. She never could say no to the man, not when he had that lost puppy look on his face that no one else ever saw.

“Fine…”

“Really?” Laxus brightened immediately. Lucy rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, really, if it’s that important to you. We’ll try it.”

Lucy sat up in the tub and grabbed her keys from the little shelf on her right, communicating with them silently to stop shielding her magic for her. Laxus frowned.

“You bring your keys when you bathe?”

“...yeah? What’s the problem now?”

Laxus looked annoyed, but he averted his gaze, “Just that pervert Lion can see you…”

“Oh, so now you want me to be defenseless?”

“No! That’s… That’s not what… Oh never mind,” he grumbled. 

A few minutes passed in silence while Lucy spoke with her spirits. Assuring them that yes, she was sure, and no, she wasn’t in danger, and no, she didn’t need them to appear. 

Taking a deep breath, Lucy eyed Laxus seriously, “You’re sure about this?”

Laxus looked excited, and nodded enthusiastically, “I am. I’ve got you, Lucy.”

The celestial mage nodded, and suddenly the room was filled with golden light as the blocks she’d placed on her magic in the spirit realm were lifted. The pressure in the air increased dramatically, and Laxus gasped.

“Holy fuck, Lucy. This magic is insane! I’ve never known you to have this much!”

Lucy giggled, a little bit loopy from the sudden increase of free flowing magic. While she had access to her magic when it was concealed, it was a more dampened feeling. This unencumbered feeling was nice after having been without it for so long. 

“I have been hiding my magic since before I joined Fairy Tail,” she laughed out, “It’s just that, until recently, I hadn’t been able to keep up with how rapidly my capacity was growing. You’ve never experienced my full magical presence.”

Laxus felt a little bit, overwhelmed, but was still glad he could feel her magic. He had missed it’s warmth, and he hadn’t been lying. Seeing her use magic when it seemed she didn’t have it? It had him on the edge of a panic attack almost constantly.

“That… makes sense, I guess.”

“So, can I take my bath in peace now?” she asked him, amusement dancing in her eyes.

“Y-Yeah, I guess so. Let me know when you’re ready to go to the guild.”

\----------

Hours. It had been hours. And she still wasn’t ready to go to the guild. 

He shouldn’t have been surprised, bath time was something Lucy took very seriously. Shower days? Lucy was efficient, wasting no extra time on excessive makeup, no debating on what clothes to wear, nothing. She was as low-maintenance as it gets when it comes to women. Bath days? Laxus loathed bath days. Something about soaking in warm water got the ‘girl’ side of her brain working overtime, and it took her literal hours to prepare herself. 

All that, and at the end of the day Laxus couldn’t tell a single physical or visual difference between Shower Day Lucy and Bath Day Lucy. She always looked the same. Amazing, gorgeous, yes, but she always looked like that. He didn’t really understand why bath day took so fucking long if she always looked the same when she was done.

Apparently, it wasn’t his business. Or so she’d informed him when he asked her about it last year. 

“You ready to go, Laxus? I’m waiting on you!” Lucy called from their front room.

Grumbling, Laxus stood and made his way over there to put his shoes on to leave. He mumbled something about “waiting on me, my ass” but when Lucy asked him to speak up he claimed innocence. 

They stepped out of the door and locked up, and started walking toward the guild hall hand in hand. 

They made it about twelve steps (ten for Laxus, who’s long legs were much larger than Lucy’s) when they were attacked by a group of dark mages.

“Lucy Heartfilia! You’re coming with us.”

Laxus looked on in disbelief. No fucking way.

Lucy grinned up at her boyfriend - a self-satisfied smirk, really - and laughed in his face, “ah ha! I told you!”

“...do I really have to say it?”

“Yup.”

At this point, the dark mages seemed rather frustrated at the lack of fear on their faces, and started attacking. Only to be disabled in a few seconds by lighting, and tied up a few seconds later by a menacing looking maid. 

“I, Laxus Dreyar, have lost this argument and hereby admit that I was being a dumbass.”


End file.
